L'amour a ses raisons que la raison déplore
by CaptainePoppins
Summary: Dolores Ombrage est amoureuse. Et pas de n'importe qui. Alors forcément, ça fait jaser. De qui ? direz-vous. Eh bien, lisez ! (Série de drabbles écrits à quatre mains. OOC dans le genre humour donc pas complètement. Parfois sérieux. IL Y A UNE LOGIQUE A CE PUTAIN DE TRUC - je crois que c'est le pire. Écris sous l'influence de l'alcool - ou pas). Ombrage n'est qu'une excuse...
1. Harry Potter

**Salutations à toutes (tous, occasionnellement)**

 **Bergere et moi-même avons lancé l'idée vague d'écrire - un jour - une fanfiction sur Harry Potter toutes les deux - y a genre 3 ans ou quelque chose comme ça, quand nous étions jeunes et sobres. Voici le résultat. **

**Le rythme de publication sera décidé en fonction de la réaction à cette fiction, mais globalement, ce sera toutes les semaines. Le plan est terminé et les chapitres le sont presque, donc il y _aura_ une fin. **

**Un petit jeu pour vous, chers followers, si cela vous tente : dans chaque chapitre, vous trouverez une ou plusieurs références à toutes sortes de films/livres/fanfictions HP ; le nombre sera précisé au début du chapitre et la solution dans le chapitre suivant. Point bonus si vous trouvez qui de nous deux a écrit le chapitre - petit clin d'oeil à certaines personnes qui ont lu beaucoup de nos fanfics respectives sur Minerva - genre essentiellement hein. Soyons clair. Si le jeu vous plaît, vous pouvez nous proposer des citations sur un temps limité - nous vous dirons quand les propositions ne sont plus acceptées - et nous essayerons d'écrire un chapitre Bonus avec toutes vos citations. Voilà...**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

 **Bisous à toutes (tous...)**

 **Bergere et CaptainePoppins - Morgane et Lola**

* * *

1 référence

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Harry Potter ou le Pot aux roses**

 _15 novembre, 21h17 – Poudlard_

Il avait fini par prendre l'habitude : sa main lui faisait mal. Enfin, mal… Sa main saignait joyeusement, par petites gouttes, c'était particulièrement ragoutant. Il leva les yeux : Ombrage, sa face de crapaud imbécile et imbu de lui-même, était penchée sur une feuille où elle écrivait. Il la détestait. Non, sans blague ? Il la haïssait. Hum. Il baissa les yeux sur sa feuille à l'encre rouge, il avait fait une _pause_ en plein milieu d'un mot. Histoire que la plaie se referme, d'arrêter un peu de serrer les dents, et de rêver à l'essence de Murlap qu'Hermione lui fournirait tout à l'heure. Dans… une heure. Une heure ! comment le temps pouvait-il passer aussi lentement ?!

Rien ne changeait jamais dans ces punitions stupides – et hors-la-loi. Mais aujourd'hui, Ombrage toussait depuis dix minutes : le son était désagréable, mais avec un peu de sadisme et il aurait bien voulu s'imaginer qu'elle crevait de douleur. Une pauvre petite toux seulement, visiblement, mais enfin, ça ne tuait pas d'imaginer : en tout cas, ça tuait moins que Dolores Ombrage. Il avait recommencé à écrire, les dents serrées, quand elle se mit à tousser plus fortement : Ah ? On s'étouffait avec son thé ?

Elle cessa de tousser. Bon, on ne s'étouffait pas. Dommage. Cependant, après quelques minutes, elle fit crisser son immonde fauteuil tendu de rose – même le vieux chintz des fauteuils de McGonagall avait une meilleure tête – et se leva.

— Ne bougez pas Potter, je le saurais.

Il haussa les épaules. C'est vrai, il allait s'enfuir par la porte par laquelle elle-même sortait : crédible. La fenêtre ? Mouais, non, trop haut. Tant pis. Par contre, hors de question qu'il écrive même une virgule pendant son absence. Non mais franchement ! Bâillant, il s'étira et regarda par ladite fenêtre. Il faisait nuit noir. Au bout d'une minute, Ombrage n'était toujours pas revenue, et… Sur le bureau, un papier dépassait un peu, avait l'air de tomber, et était couvert d'encre. Rose. Ce qui n'était pas franchement étonnant, mais… Hum… Qu'écrivait-elle, tout à l'heure ?

La raison disait : ne bouge pas ! Mais la raison, franchement ! Il fit néanmoins un peu attention en se levant, pour le principe, et se dépêcha d'aller voir. Ah ! Par contre, impossible d'étouffer le rire grotesque à la vue du bout de papier. Ah non, ça, c'était _trop_ fort ! Il s'approcha, fixa le papier, le souleva même un peu vers ses lunettes comme s'il rêvait. Mais il ne rêvait pas. C'était vraiment trop fort, et trop drôle, et… la porte grinçait ! Précipitamment, il se rassit, et tenta de prendre un air sérieux.

— Pourquoi souriez-vous Potter ?!

— Je ne souris pas.

Il baissa la tête, tenta de se cacher dans ses cheveux, incapable d'écrire une ligne. Elle avait écrit, dans tous les sens, de toutes les façons, et même dans un _cœur_ : « Dolores Dumbledore ». C'était presque trop drôle pour être vrai. Il glissa un regard vers la bonne femme qui fixait ses gribouillages avec un sourire attendri : c'était définitivement vrai. Elle était amoureuse. Et visiblement de façon encore pire que Ginny en première année, et son affreux poème de Saint-Valentin ! Pire qu'Hermione avec l'autre abruti de Lockhart ! Dolores Dumbledore… ouais, pourquoi pas Minerva Rogue tant qu'on y était !

Ombrage amoureuse de Dumbledore ! Il y avait quelque chose de pourri dans le royaume qu'était Poudlard ! Franchement, c'était si bizarre si…

Il fallait qu'il en parle aux autres.


	2. Hermione Granger

**Référence du chapitre 1 : "** Il y avait quelque chose de pourri dans le royaume qu'était Poudlard **" "** Il y a quelque chose de pourri au royaume du Danemark **" (Hamlet - Shakespeare)**

* * *

 **Merci à nos deux braves personnes qui nous ont laissé un avis sur ce premier chapitre, et voici donc le deuxième.**

* * *

1 référence

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Hermione Granger ou la Mesure**

 _15 novembre, 22h46 – Poudlard_

— Genre vraiment ?!

— Mais je te jure !

— Impossible !

— Hermione, je porte des lunettes, mais je sais encore ce que je vois.

— Je ne remets pas en question ta vue, Harry, je dis juste…

— Que c'est improbable, oui. Non, franchement, ça on savait, reprit Harry.

Ca la dépassait vraiment. Ca dépassait Ron aussi, parce qu'il avait une tête de merlan surprit dans la friteuse. Et Harry avait l'air tranquille, mais il avait eu le temps de s'adapter à la situation lui : c'était trop facile.

— Ok, donc Ombrage est amoureuse de….

Ron se mit à rire au milieu de la phrase. C'était inconcevable. Il n'arrivait même pas à être dégoûté, tellement c'était drôle : c'était la chose la plus impossible de la terre.

— …amoureuse de Dumbledore, et elle dessine des cœurs ?

— Ouais !

— Arrête d'avoir l'air si fier de toi, Harry !

Non, Hermione ne pensait pas que ce soit une bonne nouvelle, ni même réjouissante. Elle avait pensé avant Ron à tous les détails sordides : par exemple la barbe de Dumbledore et le rose des petites robes d'Ombrage dans un même lit. Esprit pratique oblige, elle n'avait pas échappé à la grimace apeurée. Mais au fond, tout ça, ça ne la concernait pas. Ce qui était embêtant, potentiellement, c'était l'influence sur Dumbledore. On ne savait jamais.

— Hermione, c'est pas grave ! C'est fun !

— Mais non !

— Mais si, reprit Ron. Oh mon Albus d'amour, je t'aime…

— Tu penses qu'il est au courant ? s'exclama Harry.

— Si elle dessine des cœurs dans ses papiers, c'est qu'à mon avis elle n'est pas passée à la phase suivante, répliqua Hermione, pleine de bon sens.

— Tu fais toujours des cœurs avec le prénom de Lockhart ?

— Ronald !

— Quoi _Ronald_ , se défendit l'autre. Va pas faire l'innocente !

— Je fais pas l'innocente. Je dis que… Pff, laisse tomber.

— N'empêche, je le plains, reprit Ron déjà passé à autre chose. T'imagine l'horreur. Ombrage qui t'envoie des lettres d'amour. Bah !

— Et des petits cadeaux, et des petites surprises ! renchérit Harry.

— Oh, et des soirées en amoureux !

— Ouais, et des sous-vêtements rose-bonbon, lâcha Hermione acerbe, en les fixant d'un air désespéré.

— Ahhhh. Mais ça va pas oui !

— Ron, franchement. Vous l'avez cherché !

— Tu la vois plus porte-jarretelle ou…

— Harry ! Ronald ! Non mais les garçons, on peut être sérieux… allez, vous me donnez _trente secondes_ ?!

— Mais quoi, allez…

— Allez quoi, imaginez un moment qu'ils sortent ensemble vraiment.

— Non, non. Je m'y refuse, commença Ron en secouant la tête d'un air de déni. Dans la vraie vie, jamais, jamais je n'imagine un truc pareil. Hermione, je veux conserver mon cerveau, ma santé mentale !

— RON.

— HERMIONE, reprit l'autre en se marrant. Ok, vas-y, t'as l'air d'un magyar à pointe en colère…

— Super fun celle-là Ron, coupa Harry.

— Non, bon, ok, vous m'appelez quand vous avez arrêté d'être bêtes…

Hermione se leva et tenta de les laisser là. Non parce que bon, à un moment, elle voulait bien être calme et sympa, mais c'était vraiment d'une immaturité ce genre de vannes ! Parfois elle se mettait à croire qu'ils avaient grandi, mais, eh bien, en fait… non.

— Ok, Hermione, viens, c'est bon, on se tait.

Ron avait encore un sourire dans la voix, mais elle décida de passer l'éponge. Au fond, elle avait envie de leur dire ce qui la préoccupait… il faudrait faire le sacrifice !

— D'abord, c'est juste quasiment rien. Ok, c'est un peu drôle, et c'est ridicule et je la déteste. Mais bon, elle a le droit d'être amoureuse.

Harry se mit à glousser et mordit dans un coussin pour tenter de conserver une contenance – opération assez difficile avec une main dans l'essence de Murlap. Mais enfin. Aussi le gratifia-t-elle d'un regard dédaigneux et tenta de fixer Ron, pourtant guère plus sérieux.

— Ensuite, si ils étaient en couple, et oui c'est possible, même vous devez deviner qu'elle a dû avoir une sexualité dans sa vie. Et Dumbledore aussi.

— Hermione, tu ne peux _pas_ utiliser « sexualité » dans la même phrase que « Ombrage »… ni que « Dumbledore » d'ailleurs, mais là c'est moins fondamental, c'est juste qu'après 100 ans ce n'est plus _autorisé_!

— Ron, toujours très fin et délicat, lâcha-t-elle. Je continue quand même où tu veux disserter un peu plus sur la _sexualité_ des personnes âgées ?

— Guh !

Ron avait l'air dégoûté comme si on lui avait dit de s'occuper d'un scrout-à-pétard, et Harry était perdu. La tête entièrement enfoncée dans le coussin, il avait manqué faire chavirer le bol, et retiré sa main pour le moment – tant pis, il ne pouvait tout simplement plus se tenir assis et les abdos lui faisaient mal. Aussi Hermione attendit-elle, de cet air de professeur abattu par la stupidité de ses élèves – de cet air de Rogue, en fait, mais enfin – qu'ils se calment. Une part d'elle avait bien envie de se mettre à rire, aussi… mais si elle lâchait le morceau, non, il n'y aurait plus du tout d'espoir. Enfin – enfin ! – ils se calmèrent.

— Donc, dans ce cas, Dumbledore pourrait se ranger partiellement de son côté.

— Il a plus de bon sens que ça, lança Harry, entre deux hoquets de rire, outré.

— Tu trouves que tu es toujours rationnel face à Cho, Harry ?

— Hé ! mais ça compte pas.

— Ca compte totalement, lança Ron.

— Et de toute manière, je ne suis pas Dumbledore !

— Ça reste un homme, insista Hermione.

— Non, c'est un _vieux_ , tenta Ron.

— RON.

— Oui, ok, je me tais…

— Donc c'est un homme « égal » c'est un être vivant avec des sentiments. On ne sait jamais ! Est-ce que vous prendrez le temps de me donner votre _vrai_ avis ?

— Je pense que non, commença Ron.

— Ron !

— Mais laisse-moi finir, j'ai un argument qui ne comporte pas de porte-jarretelle ! Donc : je ne pense pas, parce que même si tout ce que tu dis était vrai, il a vachement plus de bon sens qu'elle. Et vu qu'elle est amoureuse au point de… hum… dessiner des cœurs ? Enfin, voilà, je pense que c'est plus elle qui se rangerait de son côté.

— Pas faux, fit Harry.

— Mouais…

Ca semblait trop facile, mais bon, peut-être n'avaient-ils pas tort au fond. Elle n'avait pas la confiance qu'avait Harry en Dumbledore, mais au fond, pourquoi pas. En sortant avec Viktor, elle n'était pas devenue fan de Quidditch – ceci dit, elle n'avait jamais dessiné de cœurs ou cherché à voir la sonorité d'Hermione Krum. Bah !

— Je pense qu'il faudrait surveiller, quand même…

— Possible.

— Et d'abord, vraiment, je n'imagine pas du tout Dumbledore dans une relation aussi stupide.

— Donc pas avec Ombrage, tu vois, on a raison !

— Non, donc pas énamourée et avec des lettres d'amour, imbécile. Plus une relation, euh, tu sais, ce concept… _normale_?

— Ouais…, commença Ron. Non.

— Subtil.

— Je suis toujours subtil.

— Je suis médusée.

— Euh, Hermione ? tenta Harry qui, quelque part dans la conversation, avait perdu le fil et se demandait le rapport avec les méduses.

— Rien, laisse tomber. Il n'empêche que votre délire de porte-jarretelle est un peu fatiguant.

— Tu préfères les menottes ? fit Ron.

— Ou les déshabillés en soie.

— Ou…

— Mais les gars, mais vous n'allez pas bien… !

— Oh, et comment même McGo avec son bonnet de nuit, elle est plus belle qu'Ombrage à imaginer en déshabillé ! fit Ron, comme s'il avait longuement muri la question.

— Ok. C'est bon, j'y vais !

— Hermione…

— Non mais deux minutes c'était presque drôle, mais là franchement ! Allez réviser la pratique au lieu de raconter des trucs pareils, franchement.

— La pratique ? fit Ron.

— Tu me rappelles l'étendue de tes relations amoureuses ? fit—elle claquer. Bon. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

— He ! Non mais ho, ça va pas !

— Oh ça va…

— Non mais t'abuse Hermione, s'insurgea-t-il, elle venait de toucher à l'orgueil.

— Ah oui, parce que j'ai commencé, peut-être ? Rêve donc d'Ombrage en porte-jarretelle, ça te fera du bien ! Et toi Harry, remets ta main dans l'essence de Murlap !

* * *

 **Une petite review ne fait pas de mal - et surtout ça encourage les auteures dans leur travail sivouplé-merci, même si c'est juste "hey c cool". xoxo**


	3. Sibylle Trelawney

**Référence du chapitre 2 : "** Je suis médusée **" Astérix et Obélix mission Cléopatre d'Alain Chabat**

* * *

 **Merci pour vos "hey c cool" (et vos avis un peu plus long pour ceux qui ont pris le temps d'écrire), ça nous a fait bien rire !**

* * *

1 référence

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Sibylle Trelawney ou le Troisième Œil**

 _16 novembre, 17h36 – Poudlard_

Ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle descendait de sa haute tour, et lorsqu'elle le faisait elle se débrouillait en général, le troisième œil aidant, pour ne croiser personne ou presque. Les interactions sociales l'ennuyaient, dérangeait son rapport aux esprits supérieurs, enfin c'était parfaitement inutile. Aujourd'hui, cependant, il avait fallu que dans un coin de couloir elle surprenne une conversation – cachée dans un rideau pour ne croiser personne, elle avait dû supporter l'ensemble de l'échange.

L'information était tout à fait terrestre, honnêtement sans le moindre intérêt. Une de ces affaires humaines sans importance, qui agitait la masse. Par Merlin, comme on était mieux dans sa salle, entourée d'objets en résonance avec la magie du monde… Pourtant, sa brève expédition aux cuisines ne s'était pas finie dans le calme car, sur le chemin du retour, elle avait croisé quelqu'un d'autre. Le mauvais œil était avec elle, impossible d'échapper à cette rencontre. Aussi elle avait rapproché ses grosses lunettes circulaires de ses yeux, épousseté son châle, et fixé l'arrivante. C'était Dolores Ombrage, qui la fixait avec un regard un peu méchant, le nez plissé comme de dégoût, visiblement pas ravie non plus de croiser quelqu'un. Excellent.

Elle se mit donc à regarder de côté et entreprit de l'éviter, consciencieusement, en se contentant de marmonner un « bonjour Dolores ». L'autre se contenta d'un petit toussotement. Parfait, elle allait pouvoir remonter chez elle, déguster son thé dans la plus parfaite tranquillité et…

Non, elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses en état ! Ce genre d'instinct ne se réveillait pas souvent en elle, mais cette fois c'était certain, le troisième œil lui faisait voir sans aucun doute un résultat catastrophique si elle n'agissait pas. Immédiatement. A regret, mais avec aplomb, elle se retourna et appela d'une voix enrouée et grave.

— Dolores ?

— QUOI ? aboya l'autre visiblement perdue dans ses pensées.

— Je vous dérange peut-être, Dolores ?

La petite bonne femme poussa un lourd soupir. Elle acheva de se retourner, planta ses petits poings sur ses hanches et haussa les sourcils en opinant un peu du crâne, l'air de l'encourager.

— Vous savez Dolores, le troisième œil me le dit avec une certaine netteté, vous n'avez aucune chance.

— Comment donc ?

— Mais auprès d'Albus, il est amoureux de Minerva voyons.

Le message était simple, elle l'avait délivré sans complexe, avec même une certaine douceur pleine d'évidence. Alors, tranquillement, pleine d'un certain sentiment de devoir accompli, elle fit demi-tour et reprit son chemin. Dans son dos, Dolores émettait de petits bruits assez étranges et pas très amènes, mais la réaction des hommes aux prédictions n'était pas vraiment son affaire. Aussi elle poursuivit pendant quelques pas jusqu'à ce qu'Ombrage l'appelle :

— Mais…

— Quoi donc ? demanda-t-elle en soulevant ses grosses lunettes.

— Que… Pourquoi… Comment savez-vous ? s'exclama-t-elle en balbutiant.

— Si le savoir est à la tête ce que le passé, peut-on y accéder à six? Oui, non, ou… sbradaravdjan ? dit-elle d'un air inspiré.

Devant le manque de réaction de Dolores, Sybille tourna les talons et continua son chemin.

En effet, Albus aimait Minerva enfin c'était une sorte d'évidence. Tout de même. Le secret du charme des tartans et des fauteuils de chintz lui était inconnu, mais enfin il n'y avait qu'à… voir, c'était évident en somme. Aussi elle repartit, et laissa Ombrage seule au milieu du couloir. Une Dolores Ombrage inquiète, bien sûr – mais enfin c'était Sybil Trelawney peut-être que pour une fois elle avait vaguement prophétisé dans le vrai, tout simplement – mais surtout pleine d'interrogation quant à cette idée de Minerva… Oui, bien sûr, elle les savait proches tous les deux. Mais à ce point ? Il faudrait sonder la professeure de Métamorphoses… ne serait-ce que pour connaître ses moyens de séduction !


	4. Minerva McGonagall

**Bravo à** Rose-Eliade **qui a trouvé la référence du chapitre 3 ! C'était "** oui, non, ou sbradaravdjan **" de _Kaamelott_. On voit les connaisseuses hehe!**

* * *

 **Alors petit paragraphe de parlotte. D'abord, merci pour vos commentaires, on les a tous relu à l'aéroport et ça nous a fait rire et plaisir ! J'en profite pour vous annoncer que notre amie** Bergere **s'en va un an à Prague. Et on lui souhaite bon courage ! _*crowd is cheering*_**

 **Sur un ton un peu plus sérieux : si vous nous connaissez déjà, vous savez pertinemment que si vous voyez écrit "Minerva" quelque part, ça va - _pour reprendre l'expression ma foi fort juste de_** _Newyll_ **\- partir en steak. Si vous ne nous connaissez pas : bienvenue dans le monde de l'écriture à 3h du matin entouré de tartines de beurre salé, de clémentines, de vin et de petites tomates. Nous sommes très fières de ce chapitre ! *ricanements des auteures***

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

1 référence

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Minerva McGonagall ou la Confidente**

 _16 novembre, 18h47 — Poudlard_

La copie précédente, en droit, aurait dû être la chose la plus stupide qu'elle ait jamais lu. Mais la vie est pleine de surprise, et c'était à croire que personne ne savait écrire _cacatoès_ : le mot était dans l'énoncé. Bon sang ! Métamorphoser l'animal, ils y étaient presque arrivé, mais décrire paraissait une tâche herculéenne dont personne ne pouvait se sortir. Dans le tas qui restait, elle devinait ces textes d'une ligne qui décrivaient la métamorphose avec un degré de détail impressionnant : « Sort de métamorphose animale pour transformer le cacatoès – avec ou sans faute d'orthographe, selon le niveau en _recopiage_ de l'élève – en horloge suisse. » Brillant. Ils ne devenaient pas plus bêtes avec les années, ce n'était pas vrai, c'était elle qui devenait plus aigrie…

Aujourd'hui, la rumeur à la mode incluait Dolores et Albus, selon des intrications dont elle ne connaissait pas le détail parce qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'écouter les élèves _avant_ de leur dire de se taire et de se concentrer. Malgré tout, elle se demandait un peu de quoi il retournait – il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Severus. Ou à Albus, le cas échéant, mais cela promettait la conversation la plus bizarre possible – à part peut-être la fois où Filius avait voulu jouer aux boules, et qu'Albus s'était lancé dans des blagues vaseuses pendant dix minutes. Soi-disant à cause de l'alcool. Mais oui. Enfin bon…

La rumeur d'un _hum, hum_ lui fit relever la tête. Ah, ce n'était pas une hallucination, quel dommage. Il y avait un avantage à être réputée pour son absence de sourire… elle n'avait pas à sourire à Dolores non plus, même lorsque celle-ci étendaient ses mâchoires en une sorte de grimace horrifiante qu'on appelait sourire et qui évoquait une visite chez le dentiste. Aujourd'hui, cependant, elle avait un air presque… normal, ou même timide. Elle regardait ses chaussures, et attendait – si, si, elle attendait – son autorisation pour rentrer. Oh, cela promettait d'être intéressant. Tranquillement, elle finit avec sa copie, se faisant la réflexion que la venue n'avait pas été annoncée par un de ces _délicieux_ papiers roses parfumés. L'heure devait être grave.

— Dolores ?

— Bonjour Minerva.

— Bonjour. Comment allez-vous ?

Elle ne s'était pas levée. L'autre était toujours sur le pas de la porte : elle ne l'avait pas invitée à entrer, ni à s'asseoir, ni à lui raconter la raison de sa venue. Elle dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, une ride assez disgracieuse se dessinant sur son visage : la situation était donc effectivement grave pour la petite bonne femme, si elle avait réellement besoin d'elle. La part d'elle qui fréquentait beaucoup trop Severus Rogue trouva l'occasion absolument délicieuse, et un instant elle pensa se frotter les mains d'expectative.

— Ça va, merci. Et vous ?

— Oh très bien, à ravir. Dolores, puis-je quelque chose pour vous ?

— Eh bien, à vrai dire… _Hum, hum_ … A vrai dire, oui, j'aurais une question à vous poser. _Hum_

— Vraiment ? fit—elle d'un ton de surprise si outré qu'elle se trouva un peu ridicule et se tint plus droite. Je ne pensais pas un jour pouvoir vous être d'une quelconque utilité, Dolores.

— Oh mais bien sûr que si ! Vous êtes si importante pour cette école…

La voix était suraiguë : précisément, sur-aiguë, c'est-à-dire encore plus insupportablement haut perchée que d'ordinaire. L'envie de la faire attendre un peu dans le malaise était forte, mais fréquenter Severus Rogue n'était pas encore assez pour la déprendre de toutes bonnes manières et de toutes valeurs morales.

— Asseyez—vous, je vous en prie.

— Oh, merci.

— Une tasse de thé ?

— Avec plaisir.

Elle était presque trop gentille. Au final… peut-être qu'elle était d'autant plus mauvaise qu'elle jouait la femme agréable. Bah ! une fois de temps à autres, elle pouvait se le permettre. Dolores Ombrage faisait partie de ces personnes qui, sans doute, le méritaient un peu. Beaucoup ? Non, il ne fallait pas exagérer. La petite bonne femme, dans son tailleur rose et arborant son expression coincée au sourire plaqué ne bougeait plus, les deux mains autour de la tasse qui lui avait été donnée. Elle hésita, pendant un long moment, mais elle n'allait pas pousser la sympathie jusqu'à l'aider vraiment : elle ne le faisait pas avec Albus, elle n'allait pas soudain changer de comportement pour Dolores !

— Eh bien, voilà. Hum… Vous connaissez bien Albus, n'est-ce pas ?

— Depuis des années, oui, répondit—elle en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

— C'est un homme… solitaire ?

— Il est très amical au contraire, fit-elle.

La direction que prenait la conversation lui rappelait vaguement les racontars des cours de la journée. C'était presque trop incroyable pour être vrai – les rumeurs de Poudlard lui avaient appris sur sa vie tant de choses qu'elle avait cessé d'y prêter vraiment attention. Sa préférée était sans doute son mariage avec Albus. Ou peut-être la relation secrète qu'elle entretenait avec Hagrid. A voir.

— Oui, oh, je veux dire… seul… Enfin, vous me comprenez, tenta-t-elle d'un air dégagé.

— Vous voulez dire, fit—elle avec insistance, qu'il est célibataire ?

— Euh, hum, euh… oui.

— Oh, eh bien… A vrai dire, reprit—elle en faisant traîner, je le crois oui.

— Oh !

Dolores poussa un gros soupir de soulagement et lâcha un premier vrai sourire. Si c'était ce qu'elle pensait, deux questions se posaient : était-ce vrai ? et pourquoi diantre Dolores Ombrage trouvait—elle bon de lui en parler à elle ?

— Je ne savais pas, vraiment.

— Il n'étale pas sa vie sentimentale.

— Mais, hum… Eh bien voilà, je m'interrogeais. Un homme de son envergure. Il ne doit pas manquer de, euh, de prétendantes, lâcha-t-elle avec un petit rire.

— Ah ? Vous pensez ?

Elle fit mine de réfléchir un moment. La dernière chose qui ressemblait à un flirt et incluait Albus dont elle se souvenait être quelque chose comme… la femme de Cornélius qui avait trop bu au repas de Noël quelques années auparavant ? Avant cela, hum… quand elle était élève, on racontait… Non, même quand elle était élève, Albus Dumbledore n'avait jamais été le prof à qui on inventait des prétendantes. Rien du tout ! A y réfléchir, c'était presque surprenant… Oh, si, pensa-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Après, il y avait sa propre vie imaginaire à elle, mais on ne parlait plus de prétendantes amoureuses : on parlait mariage, foyer et bouillottes dans le lit.

— Eh bien, il me manque ni du physique, ni de la position dans le monde, fit Dolores avec un petit sourire.

— Du… Oh ! se reprit—elle. Oui, bien sûr, il a un style inimitable.

— Et donc… ?

— Donc ? Oh, et bien, non, je crois qu'il n'ait pas poursuivi par les femmes. Mais, Dolores, vraiment, pourquoi cette question ?

Tout cela était très marrant. Mais lassant, aussi. Elle n'avait pas que cela à faire, pensa-t-elle en lançant un regard de biais à son lamentable tas de copies. Et d'ailleurs, ça n'allait nulle part, et elle commençait à craindre des critiques, des histoires d'incapacité, n'importe quoi. Parce que l'hypothèse de départ était _impossible_!

— Oh, eh bien… A vrai dire, je dois admettre que moi-même…

— Que vous-même _quoi_?

— … je ne suis pas euh, indifférente, lança enfin Dolores avec un petit rire aigu d'adolescente.

La gorgée de thé alla se perdre quelque part dans le mauvais conduit, et elle se mit à tousser en cherchant à retrouver sa respiration. L'envie de rire du début était – heureusement – étouffée par… par l'étouffement physique, vraiment. Elle parvint enfin à respirer, et releva les yeux sur Ombrage. Bon, c'était nécessairement une blague, un truc. Albus aurait-il… ? Elle jeta un œil à l'autre, rouge comme une tomate, tentant d'éviter son regard. Non, Albus ne serait pas assez bête pour faire ce genre de blague-là, ils avaient déjà assez d'ennuis avec l'envoyée du ministère.

— Vraiment ?

La question était un peu directe. Mais elle sonnait mieux que _sans blague_ , et encore mieux que _hein_ voir même o _ublie que t'as aucune chance, vas-y, fonce ! On sait jamais, sur un malentendu ça peut marcher_. Dolores lui lança un regard un peu vide, et hocha la tête. Et, brutalement, Minerva réalisa que oui, elle y croyait. Merlin et Morgane en soient damnés, Dolores était… Elle se sentit agrandir les yeux malgré elle, et resta hésitante. Bien, Dolores était, eh bien, amoureuse à défaut d'autre mot. D'Albus. Et…

— Hum, d'accord, parvint-elle à dire d'un air professionnel. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

— Vous êtes son amie la plus proche, je pensais que… Vous pourriez, euh, me faire part de vos conseils…

Elle se retint de répondre, elle aurait été agressive, et se contenta de la fixer en cherchant que dire. Mais dans quel monde parallèle était-elle tombée aujourd'hui ! La situation en elle-même était cocasse, d'accord. Mais qu'Ombrage aille lui demander conseil à _elle_! Nom d'un hippogriffe en colère, mais ça n'avait aucun sens ! La bonne femme la détestait. Même si elle était amoureuse de… allez, disons de Cornélius – Merlin la préserve de ce genre de fléau ! – jamais, au grand _jamais_ , elle n'irait demander conseil à Dolores pour le séduire : d'abord, elle ne parlait pas de sentiments. A personne. Cela ne se faisait pas, tout simplement. Et puis elle n'aurait pas l'idée de _séduire_! Même avec Severus. Severus et elle s'étaient séduits sans faire exprès : ça ne comptait pas, jamais elle n'avait autant insulté quelqu'un. Enfin. Il était hors de question qu'elle ait ce genre de discussion avec Ombrage. Elle avait un honneur, merci bien. Et de toute manière, c'était tout de même bizarre, cette affaire, il faudrait qu'elle se tienne vigilante. Et voir à en parler à Albus, malgré tout.

— Dolores, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne peux pas vous aider.

— Voyons, Minerva…

— Non, vraiment. Je suis navrée, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi vous dire.

— Ha ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant. Vous ne voulez rien me dire ! Vous voulez vous le garder !

— Dolores, allons… Calmez-vous, je vous en prie. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui… séduit, fit—elle avec une grimace, Albus.

— C'est cela !

— Dolores, libre à vous de ne pas me croire. Mais, pour votre gouverne, sachez que les rumeurs qui me marient à Albus sont fausses.

— Je me vengerai ! éructa l'autre en quittant la pièce à grands pas.

Minerva resta assise à son bureau, et fixa un instant la porte ouverte. Il aurait été assez plaisant, somme toute, de penser qu'elle avait rêvé tout cela. Mais à l'odeur de parfum rance qui s'était fixée dans l'atmosphère, il était impossible de douter : Dolores avait été là un instant plus tôt.


	5. Severus Rogue

**Référence du chapitre 4 : "** _oublie que t'as aucune chance, vas-y, fonce ! On sait jamais sur un malentendu ça peut marcher_ **" - Les bronzés font du ski**

* * *

 **Désolée pour le retard mais ma rentrée fut... mouvementée. Voilà donc le chapitre 5, en espérant que vous aimerez ! Merci pour vos reviews ! xoxo**

* * *

errrrh... une GROSSE référence. _Thumb up_ pour celle ou celui qui trouve la réponse exacte

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Severus Rogue ou le Dragon Jaloux**

 _16 novembre, 22h37 – Poudlard_

Rien de mieux qu'un verre de whisky pur feu, en fin de journée. Surtout lundi soir, parce que le lundi soir était le rappel à la dure réalité de la vie : avoir les premières et les deuxièmes années le lundi, c'était tout simplement un appel au suicide. Enfin, surtout le lundi soir, donc. Et d'autant plus en compagnie de Minerva, laquelle avait en général l'art de faire tourner la conversation sur un sujet intéressant – ou, le cas échéant, de proposer les remarques les plus délicieusement moqueuses à l'égard de Dolores Ombrage. Oui, boire un verre de whisky pur feu le lundi soir avec Minerva, c'était en général une très bonne idée.

Une fois, il avait tenté l'opération avec Albus – lequel avait voulu savoir comment il passait sa soirée : d'accord, Albus un peu éméché c'était drôle. Mais Albus était éméché un peu vite, et il avait fini par lui enlever la fin de son verre parce qu'il ne tenait pas du tout le coup. Avec Minerva, ils en étaient au deuxième oui. Il avait la gorge un peu chaude, et sans doute la pose plus détendue, mais ils étaient encore tout à fait capables. C'était sans doute pourquoi il était si agréable de boire ce verre du lundi soir avec Minerva. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil de biais. Il devenait un peu trop verbeux en pensée, se fit-il remarquer. Et Minerva était plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne répondait qu'à moitié.

— Tout va bien Minerva ?

— Hum-hum…

— Vous êtes amoureuse ? ricana-t-il.

— Très drôle vraiment, très drôle. Tout ça pour vous faire complimenter.

— Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai entendu aujourd'hui ? embraya-t-il.

Inutile de l'embêter davantage. Il ne tenait d'ailleurs pas à se la mettre à dos ce soir, il était un peu trop fatigué, pas assez en forme pour leurs rixes habituelles.

— Dites toujours, lâcha Minerva.

— Les élèves ont l'air persuadés que Dolores et Albus sont, je cite, « ensemble ». Je trouve ça hilarant. Ils sont très imaginatifs ces petits…

— C'est moins faux que ce que vous pensez, marmonna-t-elle.

— Quoi ?

Minerva haussa les épaules l'air de rien : elle n'espérait tout de même pas s'en sortir avec ça, non ? Le pli de ses sourcils s'était un peu détendu et elle vida le fond de son verre d'une gorgée un peu rapide, puis se remit à fixer le plafond, la tête balancée en arrière, la gorge découverte. De deux choses l'une : ou bien elle était épuisée, mais dans ces cas – là il lui arrivait d'aller se coucher dans _son_ lit à lui sans lui demander son avis – et après le monde entier parlait de la droiture de Minerva McGonagall, vous m'en direz tant ! Ou alors elle réfléchissait intensément à quelque chose.

— Minerva, ne me dites pas qu'Albus est dans une quelconque relation avec ce crapaud ! Si c'est le cas je démissionne.

— Non, non, calmez-vous, elle n'en est pas là.

— Elle n'en est pas… Minerva, par Merlin, je veux bien que vous vous endormiez comme un cachalot sur mon sofa mais…

— Un cachalot ! s'insurgea-t-elle en se redressant brutalement et en faisant claquer le verre qu'elle avait encore dans la main contre le bois de la table.

— Ah, j'aime quand vous réagissez au quart de tour…

— Severus !

— Non, vous n'êtes pas un cachalot. Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de vivre en compagnie de cétacés, moins encore de les inviter dans mon lit…

— Oh, allez donc vous faire voir, lâcha-t-elle. »

Elle avait à nouveau basculé sa tête en arrière. Et elle avait pincé les lèvres de cet air revêche qui signifiait qu'il allait falloir être conciliant. Dommage, il s'était brusquement réveillé à l'embêter comme cela.

— Minerva…

— Allez donc dans le lac voir si j'y suis.

— Minerva…

— Mais le calamar ne vous donnera sûrement pas mon adresse.

— Minerva…

Cette fois-ci, il ne put retenir un début de rire, dans le fond de sa voix. Elle était plus fatiguée et amusée qu'en colère, visiblement, c'était toujours cela. Il était temps de prendre une décision : il but une gorgée de plus, décida que dans le pire des cas il mettrait tout sur le compte de l'alcool, et s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Minerva, ne soyez pas blessée, je serais votre baleine à bosse de compagnie.

Les épaules de sa compagne tressautèrent, mais elle parvint à répondre d'une voix tranquille, comme si la conversation avait eu le moindre sens.

— Je vous vois plus en requin marteau.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour le côté insupportable marteau sur ma santé mentale. Vous martelez mon bon sens.

Elle releva la tête, croisa son regard, et ils se mirent à rire. Pousser ce genre de blague jusqu'au bout était parfois particulièrement jouissif, d'autant que personne, jamais, n'en entendrait parler. Par contre, il pouvait être sûr qu'elle ferait des allusions aux cétacés à l'avenir. En présence d'Albus, si possible : avec un petit ricanement – d'accord, peut-être le troisième verre était-il de trop – il pensa qu'au moins il n'était pas un cachalot. Enfin, il était temps de revenir aux choses sérieuses. Il se permit encore d'avoir le dernier mot.

— Même comme cachalot je vous garderai Minerva.

— Severus…

— _But by this day, I take thee for pity!_

— Ah, Shakespeare, ricana-t-elle. Eh bien… _I will not deny you,_ même comme baleine à bosse, _but I was told you were dying of a consumption_. Bien, ça, c'est fait. Maintenant pouvons-nous passer à autre chose ?

— Quand vous voulez, rit-il avec une sorte de fierté déplacée. Donc, Ombrage ?

— Est amoureuse d'Albus.

— Vraiment ?

— Je le crois bien !

Bien, cela était problématique. Enfin, non, c'était surréel, mais il ne s'étonnait plus de rien pour être honnête. Il n'était pas certain de l'importance réelle de l'information, mais il était plutôt sûr que c'était le genre de chose qu'il pouvait donner en pâture au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui faire parvenir de réelles informations de l'intérieur. Quant à Albus…

— Albus vous l'a dit ?

— Je ne sais pas si Albus est au courant, pour être honnête. J'imagine qu'il faudrait aller le lui dire mais…

— Attendez, Minerva. Je vous interromps, je vous promets de revenir à ce problème. Mais d'abord : _comment_ savez-vous cela ?!

— Oh…

Elle laissa traîner sa malheureuse syllabe l'air de rien, promenant sa main dans l'air à la recherche de la bouteille de whisky. Et un petit moment il la regarda faire, de plus en plus sûr qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose : cet air détaché n'était pas du tout naturel chez cette femme-ci, et il en était un spécialiste. Quelle charmante manière de paraître désintéressée, nota-t-il.

— Minerva…

— Oh mais rien, un rien vraiment. Elle est venue me voir…

— Vous voir ? Minerva, en général, lorsque Dolores vient me voir, ce n'est pas pour discuter garçons.

— Vous seriez pourtant si charmante avec une petite tasse de thé, un petit biscuit, à discuter _garçons_ et maquillage, Severus…

— Vous savez, Minerva, ricana-t-il, je sais que vous tentez de changer de sujet. Mais ça ne prend pas, je vous connais trop.

— Hum. Pas du tout.

— Et donc ? insista-t-il.

— Et donc, reprit-elle en changeant de ton, acceptant visiblement la défaite, elle est venue me demander conseil, voilà !

— Non ! Vous avez parlé garçons !

— Severus, j'ai l'impression de voir Lavande Brown parler de sa nouvelle robe, c'est assez perturbant ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Ah, nouvelle tentative de diversion, nouvel échec. Permettez-moi de résumer : Dolores est venue vous demander conseil pour quoi… aborder Albus ?

— Eh bien, oui, et après ?

— Et après ! Mais Minerva, j'aurais donné si cher pour être une souris et observer la situation dans un coin et…

— Si vous voulez finir en souris, il n'y a aucun problème Severus, je m'en charge, lâcha-t-elle froidement en faisant mine de tirer sa baguette.

— Voyons ! Admettez que c'est cocasse.

— Je n'admettrai rien du tout !

— Admettez-le en votre for intérieur, cela me suffira, insista-t-il avec un petit sourire suffisant.

— Severus !

— Non mais vraiment, depuis quand êtes-vous si proches ?

— Nous ne sommes _pas_ proches, articula-t-elle avec violence.

— Hum, oui, et donc elle vient à vous comme cela… parce que ?

— Je connais Albus ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire méchant et prit l'expression d'une adulte parlant à un enfant idiot. Bon, peut-être n'était-il pas bien sage d'insister à ce point. Mais franchement, _comment_ résister ? Elle ne lui en voudrait pas vraiment.

— D'ailleurs, poursuivit Minerva, elle est partie persuadée que si je ne donnais pas de conseil c'était pour me conserver Albus.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Oh si, je vous jure ! Un grand moment, vraiment.

Il se sentit pincer les lèvres, un peu trop fort. L'élucubration de Dolores était très drôle, vraiment, ha. Sauf qu'au fond, il ne la trouvait pas si drôle que cela. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tout le monde voulait-il toujours que Minerva ait à voir avec l'autre imbécile en robe jaune canari – d'accord, Albus n'était pas un imbécile, mais personne n'irait lui en redire à ce sujet, de toute manière. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Minerva, et il était temps de réagir mais tout cela glissait un peu sur lui et il devait avoir l'air d'un imbécile.

— Severus, est-ce que c'est ce à quoi je pense ?

— Eh bien, cela dépend, lâcha-t-il. A quoi pensez-vous ?

— A un air jaloux ?

— Mais non ! coupa-t-il.

— Vous devriez admettre, cela aurait un côté presque charmant.

— Je ne suis pas charmant ! ragea-t-il.

— Ça, se mit-elle à rire de bon cœur, pas vraiment en effet. Vous avez l'air d'un dragon en colère.

Il se leva. Il était temps d'agir, et il hésita un petit moment. Maintenant, il avait l'air d'un imbécile, et qui plus est irrésolu. Ce qui n'était pas une possibilité, voyez-vous. Non, non, il s'appelait Severus Rogue et Minerva McGonagall le narguait de toute la hauteur de son rare sourire. Eh bien, tant pis pour sa crédibilité !

— _Peace, I will stop your mouth…_

Les lèvres qu'il pressait contre les siennes esquissèrent la trace de _charmant_ , mais il laissa passer : il ne pouvait pas être sur tous les fronts ! En attendant, Ombrage n'avait pas Albus, et lui avait Minerva. Il faut vivre tant qu'on en a le temps. Quant à Albus, il convaincrait Minerva de ne pas aller le voir tout de suite : pour une fois qu'ils avaient une ligne d'avance, bon sang !


	6. Bellatrix Lestrange

**Références du chapitre 5 : toutes les phrases en anglais viennent de** _Much Ado About Nothing_ **de Shakespeare.**

* * *

 **Beaucoup de retard parce que j'ai plein de boulot. Mais voilà le chapitre 6. Encore merci pour vos reviews !**

* * *

1 référence

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Bellatrix Lestrange ou le Serpent enrhumé**

 _17 novembre, 14h07 – Manoir Malefoy_

— Elle est _quoi_?!

C'était le hurlement le plus perçant que Bellatrix Lestrange ait pu crier dans toute sa chienne de vie – et ce n'était pas peu dire. A présent, elle riait à gorge déployée en claquant avec force dans ses mains. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage encore cadavérique et Severus se dit que, décidément, elle faisait peur à voir. Non, vraiment, c'était trop, trop fort.

A côté d'elle se tenait Lord Voldemort assit sur son siège, le dos bien droit et le regard froid et les lèvres pincées et le visage blanc et l'air de celui qui s'apprête à trépaner la première âme qui ose lui adresser la parole. Si Bellatrix ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire et que Rodolphus était dans l'observation fort intéressée d'un morceau de cigare froid, les autres Mangemorts qui trônaient autour de la splendide table en bois d'ébène polie de Narcissa Malefoy retenaient même l'ombre d'un sourire. Dans un coin de la pièce, Nagini ouvrit distraitement un œil pour foudroyer du regard celle qui troublait son sommeil.

— Nous venons d'apprendre de source sûre que Dolores Ombrage serait amoureuse d'Albus Dumbledore, répéta calmement Severus Rogue dans toute sa _Roguitude_ – c'est-à-dire les doigts croisés posés sur la table et un air condescendant plaqué sur le visage.

— Impossible, rétorqua Bellatrix en s'arrêtant de rire presqu'instantanément.

— Ma chère Bellatrix, fit Rogue d'un ton doucereux qui blessa les oreilles fragiles de la sorcière. Je croyais que tu avais dépassé le stade du déni et que tu en étais à l'acceptation des faits.

— Des faits ? hurla-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë. Quel fait, Rogue ? Des ragots de couloirs colportés par une bande d'ados pré pubères avides de rumeurs stupides à répandre à propos d'à peu près n'importe qui ?

— Donc tu considères Minerva McGonagall comme une adolescente pré pubère ? ironisa Rogue en levant un sourcil.

Bellatrix jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à son maître. Mais Voldemort se tenait toujours droit, le regard froid et résolument planté quelque part dans le vide. Dans son coin de pièce, Nagini retourna à sa sieste.

— Minerva McGonagall colporte les rumeurs maintenant ? répliqua-t-elle aussi sec.

— Minerva McGonagall l'a appris plus ou moins clairement d'Ombrage elle-même, fit Severus en se grattant pensivement le menton.

— Et après ? cracha Bellatrix. Qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire si McGonagall et Ombrage se mettent à parler chiffon ? C'est presque comme si on se mettait à imaginer… euh… avec des jupons hm… Merlin l'enchanteur !

— Enchanté, fit Severus avec un rictus.

Dans toute sa grandeur et magnificence, Lord Voldemort éternua avec bruit, renifla peu gracieusement – le manoir Malefoy était connu pour être plus froid que les frigos de Poudlard – et dit d'une voix sombre – qu'il croit ! en fait Lord Voldemort avait juste chopé un sale rhume et sa voix sonnait comme s'il avait un canard coincé dans la gorge.

— Minerva McGonagall n'est pas quelqu'un qui discuterait de choses aussi absurdes si elles étaient fausses. Du reste, j'ai toute confiance en Severus. Nous devons prendre en compte cette information très sérieusement.

Bellatrix baissa la tête et se tassa sur sa chaise en marmonnant quelque chose comme « oui non mais oui mais maître mais… ». A quelques chaises d'elle, Rodolphus Lestrange retira le bout de cigare froid qu'il s'était mis à mâchouiller de sa bouche, le regarda pensivement, rejeta une de ses mèches de cheveux sales en arrière et dit d'un ton résolu :

— C'est effectivement un problème.

Puis il se remit à mâchouiller son bout de cigare froid. Narcissa et Bellatrix lui lancèrent un regard consterné. L'inutilité chronique de cet homme était parfois surprenante, mais Voldemort l'ignora sublimement et reprit comme si de rien n'était :

— La question étant, Dolores Ombrage deviendrait-elle un obstacle à nos plans si elle devait engager une relation sérieuse – non Bellatrix je n'ai nullement besoin de tes interventions – une relation sérieuse, disais-je, avec ce cher Albus.

— Je ne pense pas que cela puisse arriver, seigneur, répondit poliment Severus. Je vois mal le professeur Dumbledore s'impliquer réellement dans ce genre d'affaires. Du reste, Dolores Ombrage est une personne bien trop haineuse pour réellement perdre sa hargne contre toutes sortes de races ou de personnes.

Quelque part derrière tout son amour pour Voldemort, Bellatrix se dit que s'était décidément une situation stupide. Il n'empêchait cependant qu'une grande question s'imposait : de quelle couleur s'habilleraient le crapaud rose et le fou barbu pour leur mariage ? Troqueraient-ils leurs robes souvent colorés de manière parfaitement horrible et vraiment pas harmonieuse pour des tenues rappelant le blanc immaculé et pure qu'était censé être celui du mariage symbolique ? Un rictus planté fermement sur ses lèvres, Bellatrix reprit la parole de sa jolie voix – et Nagini décida que, finalement, il avait assez supporté le bouquant que pouvaient produire ces faibles humains, qu'il n'allait sûrement pas sacrifier sa sieste par pur bonté d'âme pour son maître-adoré-chéri, qu'en plus il commençait à avoir faim, et que du coup il préférait quitter la pièce.

— C'est donc un problème réglé, fit la sorcière. Dans le pire des cas, vous pourrez toujours demander à Rogue d'éliminer le toutou de Fudge si jamais elle devient un problème trop important.

Voldemort réfléchit un instant aux paroles de son plus fidèle lieutenant. Pendant ce temps, Rodolphus fit craquer une allumette sur la table en bois d'ébène polie de Narcissa Malefoy et alluma son morceau de cigare froid. D'un geste sec, Narcissa vérifia que l'allumette n'avait pas laissé de trace sur sa table en bois d'ébène polie.

— Oui parce que c'est bien connu que moins Bellatrix peut en faire, mieux elle se portera, railla Severus. Enfin pour ce qu'on perd…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase un sort au vert chatoyant fusa de la baguette de Bellatrix dans sa direction. Severus plongea sous la table, évitant le sort de justesse, sort qui eut tout de même le temps de cramer entièrement le bout de cigare fumant de Rodolphus Lestrange – ainsi que plusieurs de ses cheveux. Le Mangemort se mit à hurler en sautillant sur place pour éteindre sa tête illuminé comme un feu de la Saint-Jean, Bellatrix vociférait d'une voix stridente des insultes particulièrement originales face à un Severus à moitié avachis sur le sol, et Narcissa vérifiait que sa table en bois d'ébène polie allait bien.

Avec une douceur exagérée et menaçante, Lord Voldemort repoussa son siège qui émit un crissement désagréablement – qui réveilla d'ailleurs Nagini qui s'était trouvé un nouveau spot quelque part dans les caves du manoir, encore plus froides que le congélateur des frigos des caves de Poudlard, et qui poussa un long sifflement agacé – et se leva, dominant la scène de toute sa hauteur. D'un geste souple du poignet, il lança un sortilège silencieux et la table en bois d'ébène polie de Narcissa Malefoy disparue dans un « _fuuuuz_ » relativement lamentable et se réduisit à un petit tas de cendres au centre de la pièce. Tous se turent et fixèrent Voldemort effrayé pour certains, impassible pour Severus et absolument choqué pour Narcissa.

— Severus, dit le seigneur des Ténèbres d'un ton condescendant, retourne à ton poste. Tu donneras tes dernières informations à Bellatrix qui me les rapportera. Maintenant, partez, tous autant que vous êtes. Je veux être seul.

Personne ne le saurait jamais, mais Voldemort avait juste besoin de se moucher, ce qui, dépourvu de nez qu'il était, s'avérait toujours être une opération délicate et passablement humiliante.

Les Mangemorts ne perdirent pas leur temps pour obéir aux ordres donnés, hormis Narcissa qui se faisait traîner par Lucius, « _laisse cette table et allons-nous en d'ici Narcissa !_ », et rejoignirent leur précédentes occupations.


	7. Sirius Black & Remus Lupin

**Référence du chapitre 6 : "** Merlin l'Enchanteur, enchanté ! **" tiré de la suite de fanfictions de Link9 sur Hermione Granger.**

* * *

 **Merci pour vos commentaires, on apprécie énormément ! Et bonne année 2017, qu'elle soit meilleure que 2016 - ce sera pas compliqué...**

* * *

3 références

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Sirius Black et Remus Lupin ou l'Humour léger**

 _17 novembre, 20h23 – 12, Square Grimmaurd_

— C'est é-no-rme !

— Sirius ! s'exclama Remus l'air mi-gêné mi-amusé.

— Franchement, Lunard, allez, admets ! C'est super drôle.

— Je veux bien admettre que c'est cocasse.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Malgré les efforts du loup-garou, celui-ci aussi avait un sourire en coin. Oui, il fallait bien le dire, Dolores Ombrage amoureuse d'Albus Dumbledore, c'était une sorte de cadeau de Noël en avance pour les adolescents stupides qu'ils avaient été. Qu'ils n'étaient plus. Presque plus.

L'ensemble de la conversation s'était faite à voix basse, et ce du fait de la présence de Severus Rogue, imbécile de son état, le nez pointant sous ses cheveux gras, et surtout – en cette heure grave – le messager de cette terrible – quoiqu'exceptionnelle – nouvelle. Il était venu, teint cireux, expression grave, sourcil plissé, leur annoncer que l'Ordre du Phénix avait fait un _grand_ progrès dans le combat contre l'imbécilité ministérielle. Sirius avait réussi à se contenir et à ne lâcher qu'un ricanement étouffé, sur le moment, mais maintenant que Severus était sorti de la pièce c'était devenu incontrôlable. Parce que c'était drôle. Tout simplement.

— Mais…

— Quoi, Sirius ? soupira Remus en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Mais que va faire McGonagall ?!

— Sirius !

Remus se mit à rire, malgré sa remontrance. Il avait parfaitement compris ce que Sirius voulait dire, mais hésitait encore à rentrer dans le jeu.

— Mais si, imagine la scène un instant. Dolores, par Albus alléchée, tient à peu près ce langage : Cher Albus, que vous me semblez beau…

— Sirius ! ça va pas oui !

— …que vous me semblez bon…

— Sirius, ça devient sale !

Remus regarda son ami. Il commençait déjà à rire, malgré lui. Son vieux camarade était un imbécile, oui, mais un imbécile heureux et drôle. Sirius le fixait d'un air amusé, le regard brillant, les paupières plissées, l'air de l'encourager. Bon, c'était le moment où jamais d'être un ado à nouveau.

— Minerva, par Ombrage énervée…

— Pas mal !

— Non, ça marche pas. Qu'est-ce que tu imaginais comme scène ? demanda Remus.

— Je voyais ça : Minerva McGonagall, digne, ouvre la porte de bureau de Dumbledore et y trouve Ombrage, à genou en train de…

— SIRIUS !

— … faire sa déclaration.

— Ah... soupira Remus en riant.

— La jalousie s'éveille en elle ! Elle devient folle ! Elle arrache sa robe de sorcière dans la colère !

— Qui ça ?

— Mais McGonagall. Elle se retrouve en sous-vêtements, en furie, et se jette sur Dumbledore. Le combat s'engage !

— Avec Dumbledore ?

— Ah, par les caleçons de Merlin, t'as raison ! Donc, elle se jette sur Dumbledore qui la repousse, mais sans perdre courage elle se retourne et oppose son soutien-gorge de mamie à Ombrage et ses passions.

— Sirius franchement…

— Ok, et oppose l'incroyable dentelle de ses sous-vêtements de prix à son ennemi en déclarant : Vous ne passerez pas !

— Patmol, un peu de respect.

— Vas-y, propose !

— Ok : Minerva, _habillée_ , se jette sur Ombrage et lui arrache les cheveux.

— C'est nul.

— Et lui arrache les cheveux en lâchant de petits cris rageurs ?

— Mieux, s'exclama Sirius avec peu d'enthousiasme.

Dans leur dos, une ombre se rapprochait. Severus avait commencé à partir, mais dès que la conversation avait dérivé il avait tendu l'oreille. La dentelle avait achevé de capter son attention.

— Et là, continua Remus, elles se jettent l'une sur l'autre et se battent.

— On dirait un début d'une histoire érotique.

— Sirius, je te parle de McGonagall et Ombrage, fais pas le con, c'est une histoire troisième âge.

— Non mais HO !

Derrière eux, il y avait eu un immense claquement de porte et un rugissement. Severus Rogue, devenu rouge mais l'air apparemment calme, était revenu à leur niveau. Difficile de croire à son visage immobile qu'il avait crié, pourtant ça semblait évident.

— Quoi Servilius, ne put s'empêcher de ricaner Sirius, t'es pour la gérontophilie ? T'as envie de prendre McGonagall par la taille et de lui susurrer des…

— Expelliarmus !

La baguette de Sirius, qu'il ne tenait pourtant que du bout des doigts, s'envola d'un coup. Alors, par réflexe, l'animagus se saisit de celle de son ami, restée posée sur la table, et la pointa sur Rogue.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ! s'exclama-t-il avec colère.

Devant l'absence de réponse de son ennemi, il retomba dans de vieilles habitudes et en revint tout de suite à la méthode brute, renvoyant lui aussi un sortilège. Dans la salle principale du quartier général de l'Ordre, quelques sorts fusèrent tandis que Remus, agitant désespérément ses mains vides, tentaient de calmer la situation.

— Severus, on a exagéré c'est rien, voyons, répétait-il.

— Haha, alors, donc c'est vraiment Minerva McGonagall qui te met en colère, tu te bats pour son honneur, c'est ça ?! Chevalier servant…

Evidemment, les efforts de Remus étaient immédiatement annulés. Ce n'était pas grand-chose pour le moment, mais il ne s'agissait pas de laisser les choses s'envenimer et il était à deux doigts d'appeler quelqu'un à l'aide quand, presque miraculeusement, la porte s'ouvrit. Debout sur le pas de la porte se tenait nulle autre que la cause de leur débat.

Devant Minerva, la scène venait de s'arrêter assez brutalement, laissant place à un arrêt-sur-image pour le moins bizarre. A l'extrémité gauche de la pièce Severus, comme jeté en avant, la baguette étendue aussi loin que possible vers son adversaire, avait la bouche grande ouverte comme arrêtée au milieu d'un cri, et ses sourcils étaient si plissés qu'ils étaient à presque rien de se toucher. En face, Sirius Black était penché en arrière comme accusant un coup, la main en l'air et la baguette pointée vers le plafond, regard hargneux, sourire aux lèvres malgré tout, fermement planté sur ses pieds. Au centre, quoique plus à droite que du côté de Severus, Remus Lupin levait les mains, paumes grands ouvertes, dans une attitude qui avait quelque chose de la supplication, le regard tourné vers Severus, mais le corps plutôt vers son ami.

D'un seul coup, les bras des trois hommes retombèrent et chacun regarda les deux autres d'un air vaguement affolé. Severus jeta sur la table une baguette qui n'était pas à lui, et au moment où elle allait demander de quoi il retournait, Sirius, lançant celle de Remus sur la table, se saisit de la sienne et quitta précipitamment la pièce en lançant « mon hippogriffe a encore mal à la patte. » Remus récupéra la baguette restée sur le meuble et prit la suite immédiatement en grommelant quelque chose comme « et moi je l'aide » et il ne resta plus que Severus, cachant sa gêne sous un air fatigué, et Minerva qui put enfin demander :

— Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Mais rien, voyons…

— Severus, ne me prenez pas pour une attardée, vous étiez en train de vous battre avec Sirius et…

— Eh bien, et alors ! Non mais franchement, s'énerva-t-il immédiatement afin d'éviter toute conversation. On vous défend et voilà ce qu'on récolte, non mais Minerva vous êtes parfois insupportable…

Et, sur ces paroles agréables et caressantes, il quitta le 12, square Grimmaurd en claquant la porte. Restée seule dans la pièce vide, elle en arriva à la conclusion que, pour ce qu'il en était de Severus et de ses sautes d'humeur, il pouvait aller se faire voir.


	8. Nymphadora Tonks

**Références du chapitre 7 : bon, forcément, "** Le Corbeau et le Renard **" de La Fontaine, et plus subtil mais on aime tellement "mon hippogriffe a encore mal à la patte" reprit de la fanfiction "** Une étrange association **" de Lychee.**

* * *

 **1 référence trèèèès subtile**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Nymphadora Tonks ou le Discernement (ou presque)**

 _17 novembre, 21h02 – 12, Square Grimmaurd_

Nymphadora Tonks poussa la porte du 12, Square Grimmaurd, poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme de Voldemort lui-même – mais en-a-t-il une seulement ? le débat est ouvert – et entra dans l'étroit bâtiment. Elle fit quelques pas dans le couloir mal éclairé, renversa le porte-parapluie en forme de pied de troll – encore – et alors qu'elle tournait sèchement au coin de la pièce pour rejoindre l'escalier qui la mènerait à sa chambre ô-combien confortable, elle rentra dans quelque chose de grand et de mou qui s'affala à moitié sur elle. Elle fut sur le point de se mettre à pleurer en insultant ce qu'elle croyait être le porte-manteau mais finit par comprendre que le _quelque chose_ était en fait un _quelqu'un_.

― Excusez-moi Minerva, dit Tonks avec un manque d'intérêt notable.

Un soupir lui répondit.

— Savez où sont Sirius et Remus, par hasard ? demanda-t-elle en aidant la sorcière à se redresser.

Minerva épousseta sa robe et lissa les plis qui s'y étaient formés du plat de la main.

— Ils semblaient tous deux préoccupés par une des pattes de l'hippogriffe, renifla-t-elle, un peu agacée. Cela semblait être un problème _majeur_.

— Buck a… ? Oh laissez tomber, je vais les trouver. Bonne soirée, professeur.

— Bonne soirée miss Tonks, répondit Minerva en s'engagea dans le couloir, l'air songeur.

Tonks monta lentement les escaliers en tendant vaguement l'oreille, à l'écoute de quelconque bruit lui indiquant la présence des deux amis. Sa journée avait été particulièrement _horrible_. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle chassait un groupe de _mangemerdes_ … enfin mangemorts, enfin bref, et elle avait fini par les perdre et maintenant Fol Œil allait lui en chier une pendule. Tout ça parce que monsieur le Ministre perdait son temps à essayer de faire tomber Dumbledore de son piédestal et de démystifier Harry Potter. Niveau perte de temps, on n'avait jamais vu mieux.

Tonks n'eut pas même le temps de réaliser qu'elle se trouvait assise sur le canapé d'un petit salon au deuxième étage entouré d'un Remus et d'un Sirius passablement surexcités. Ils étaient dans la chambre de Sirius, qui était en fait un ancien boudoir parce que _je ne redors pas dans ce lieu pourri de vieux souvenirs_ et, visiblement, en pleine blague.

― Vous allez bien ? lâcha-t-elle un peu sèchement en évitant le regard de Remus.

― Merlin, Merlin, mais Nympha…

― Tonks !

― …dora, imagine, Severus qui se bat pour Minerva ! lança Sirius.

― Et moi sans baguette !

― Et les soutien-gorge !

― Et alors, mais sa tête quand il a annoncé ça, comme si c'était sans intérêt !

― Alors que c'est é-nor-me !

― Et alors vraiment, mais vraiment, il s'est mis en rogne !

― Mais alors en colère !

― Un truc !

— De la folie pure !

— Et la tête de Minerva en entrant non mais…

Elle avait cessé d'écouter. Ça n'allait nulle part – vraiment, sans négociations, c'était juste… insensé – et elle n'avait pas la tête à ça. Mais alors vraiment pas. Dans le fond de son esprit, tournait en rond l'expression atterrée de Fol Œil quand elle lui expliquerait la situation, qui ne se priverait pas de lui faire retomber dessus au centuple les reproches que lui-même recevrait de ses supérieurs.

— Tonks, ça va ? demanda enfin Remus avec un peu d'inquiétude dans la voix en lui posant la main sur le bras.

Elle frissonna.

— Fatiguée, lâcha-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

— Pardon, on avait pris un verre après le repas, et puis ça s'est enchaîné. Ça devait pas être très facile à suivre…

— Non, pas des masses, admit-elle avec un rire un peu sec. Il va falloir me la faire simple, ou passer à autre chose.

— Impossible de passer à autre chose ! s'exclama Sirius.

Remus lui fit un petit signe, l'air de dire qu'il fallait calmer de jeu. Elle sentit quelque chose, entre son cœur et ses entrailles, se serrer avec violence. Ce genre d'attention était à la fois doux, plus doux que le miel, et terriblement douloureux. Elle serra les lèvres et elle se sentit à l'orée d'une métamorphose intempestive, quelque chose de pâle et maladif. Hors de question. Elle se força à esquisser un sourire encourageant, et fut soulagée de voir Remus et non Sirius prendre en charge le récit.

— En très gros, on a appris qu'Ombrage est amoureuse de Dumbledore.

— Hein ?

— Severus nous a dit que…

— Minerva lui avait dit que…

— Ombrage était venu lui parler et…

— Et lui avait dit qu'elle était amoureuse d'Albus…

— Enfin, moins clairement !

— Euh… ouais, d'accord, admettons, opina-t-elle avec peu de conviction.

Sirius, les yeux écarquillés, la fixait comme si elle avait été lobotomisée par des trolls, ou peut-être rendue folle par des centaures. Remus, pour sa part, avait l'air perdu entre le rire et la sensation évidente qu'elle ne participait pas à leur amusement.

— Et, précisa le loup-garou, je te passe les détails mais ça a fini avec Sirius et Severus, euh… bah se tapant dessus.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Mais parce que ! s'exclama Sirius. Il a voulu défendre l'honneur de sa dulcinée…

— Patmol ! coupa Remus avec agacement. C'est pas l'important, l'important c'est qu'on a trouvé ça franchement… drôle.

— Ah.

Elle pouvait comprendre ce qu'il y avait de drôle là-dedans, vraiment. Mais impossible d'en rire. Le nœud dans son estomac ne cessait de se resserrer, de plus en plus, à chaque instant. Le regard inquiet de Remus, la présence de son corps, la chaleur de ses mains sur son coude, elle avait envie d'exploser, de hurler, de pleurer, tout en même temps. Il lui redemanda si elle allait bien, elle aboya que oui. La réponse n'aurait pas pu être non de façon plus évidente. Tant pis. Elle ne les écouta plus que d'une oreille. Remus, inquiet, avait trouvé une solution alternative en riant avec Sirius mais en lui frottant distraitement le dos. C'était insupportable. Brusquement, elle se leva.

— Je vais me retirer dans ma… chambre, lança-t-elle d'un air vague, en faisant un au revoir de la main.

Les quelques mètres à parcourir parurent longs, mais elle parvint à fermer la porte avant de s'effondrer sur son lit, secouée de sanglots sans larmes. Elle se laissa pleurer un moment, jusqu'à sentir de l'eau sur ses joues. C'était absurde, complètement absurde. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas passé une bonne journée. D'accord. Mais enfin, à ce point ?

Elle sortit la tête de l'oreiller, et se laissa rouler sur son lit. Le plafond, un peu fissuré, n'offrait pas une vision particulièrement affriolante. C'était cette histoire d'Ombrage qui avait achevé de lui retourner le cerveau. Parce que ce n'était pas drôle. L'évidence, la vraie, c'était qu'Albus Dumbledore n'avait aucun intérêt pour Ombrage, et que c'était triste. Aimer sans retour, aimer sans espoir, c'était quelque chose de pathétique, de malheureux, de triste. Et, surtout, quelque chose qui méritait un peu de respect. De la tristesse, elle était passée subitement à la colère. Pour qui se prenaient-ils, ces deux décérébrés, pour oser ricaner de la sorte ! Elle se leva, brutalement, et ouvrit sa porte. Quelques larmes trainaient encore, séchées, sur sa peau. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir comme cela.

Elle fit demi-tour et observa le lieu où elle dormait depuis la formation de l'Ordre. Deux chaises, une table, un lit. Elle observa le lit, vide, et l'oreiller de gauche inutile. La sensation de la main de Remus dans son dos revint lui caresser l'échine et la fit frissonner. De façon ridicule, elle souhaita à Ombrage la réussite et le bonheur. Ou, à la limite, l'oubli. Ah… l'oubli ! Il y en avait assez, plus qu'assez, de se torturer l'esprit ainsi… pour Ombrage comme pour elle.


	9. Neville Londubat

**Référence du chapitre 8 : "** Quand on se torture l'esprit **" de la fanfiction de Ber** **gere**

* * *

1 référence

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Neville Londubat ou le Carnet Rose**

 _17 novembre, 23h56 – Poudlard_

Bon, ce n'était pas une excellente idée, d'accord. Mais l'idée d'un Severus Rogue l'appelant en plein hall, voire au petit déjeuner, pour lui rendre son cahier de potion, et avec lui l'agenda/carnet de dessin/journal qui était resté dedans, le traumatisait suffisamment pour tenter cette sortie nocturne, après le couvre-feu.

Il y en avait pour quelques minutes, en étant efficace, et franchement si Harry pouvait passer tout ce temps dans les couloirs à des heures indues, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arriverait pas à un petit aller-retour l'air de rien ! Cela étant dit, maintenant qu'il s'enfonçait à l'aveugle dans les couloirs, éteignant et allumant sa baguette par moments, lorsqu'il croyait entendre un bruit, l'idée devenait complètement stupide. Mais bon, il n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien, et il irait jusqu'au bout de son projet. D'ailleurs, en tournant à l'angle d'un couloir, il repéra la porte de la salle de classe de Rogue. Bien, il n'y avait plus qu'à inspirer fortement, récupérer ses affaires, et remonter à toute allure. Soulagé, et bêtement, il s'approcha en faisant moins attention et poussa la porte qui, en général, n'était jamais fermé. Or, cette fois, elle lui opposa une résistance.

Immédiatement, s'imposa à son esprit l'image d'un Severus Rogue plein de haine et de colère, le regard brûlant, faisant descendre en flèche le sablier de Gryffondor. Aussi il se plaqua contre le mur : un peu de lumière, à bien y regarder, passait sous la porte. Mince, mince et re-mince. Par Merlin tout puissant, qu'avait-il fait au monde pour être coincé à ce stade ! Qu'était-il donc allé faire dans cette galère ! C'était Rogue, une sorte de chauve-souris affreuse, il avait des chances en effet d'être réveillé à cette heure-là. Bon. Eh bien il n'y avait plus qu'à faire demi-tour, admettre que Rogue se moquerait de lui dès le lendemain, et espérer au moins ne pas se faire pincer sur le chemin du retour, ce qui serait un comble.

Mais, alors qu'il avait déjà abandonné la bataille, un petit toussotement le surprit. Ça ne pouvait _pas_ être Rogue. La curiosité pris le dessus, il revint sur la pointe des pieds et se pencha pour voir par la serrure. La clé était dedans. Evidemment. Il s'apprêtait à se baisser pour tenter pathétiquement de s'informer par le dessous de la porte quand un remue-ménage à l'intérieur le fit sursauter et, une fois encore, se plaquer contre le mur, tentant de disparaître.

La porte s'ouvrit et une petite bonne femme en sortit, éteignant la lumière rapidement puis s'éloignant de l'air de ne pas vouloir être vue. Il y en avait, des tractations dans la classe de Rogue, en pleine nuit… ! Pourquoi Ombrage devait-elle se cacher ? Il attendit qu'elle ait entièrement disparu et que le bruit de ses pas soient à peine audible pour rouvrir la porte et, à la simple lumière de sa baguette, entrer. Tout semblait propre et, ô soulagement, son cahier était toujours à sa place ! Il serait bien reparti tout de suite, mais il repéra sur un des bureaux un livre de potion ouvert. La page portait un nom de potion long et incompréhensible, et en dessous la description : « amour sans fin, passion certaine, mais sans l'excès de l'Amortentia ».

— Hein ? lâcha-t-il à voix basse.

Il ferma le livre : « Amours et enchantements » disait la couverture en rose – sans surprise. Alors là, c'était… boh, non, ça n'avait peut-être pas de lien avec Ombrage, réfléchit-il lorsqu'il entendit un bruit et, éteignant sa baguette, il se jeta par terre et rampa sous une table. Les petites chaussures roses d'Ombrage sonnèrent sur la pierre et, à moins d'un mètre de lui, elle retira le livre du bureau et s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Donc si, c'était bien Ombrage… Par Merlin et ses caleçons, il faudrait en parler à Harry !


	10. Narcissa Malefoy

**Référence du chapitre 9 : "** Qu'était-il donc allé faire dans cette galère ! **" des Fourberies de Scapin de Molière.**

* * *

1 référence

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Narcissa Malefoy ou la Table en bois d'ébène polie**

 _18 novembre, 7h27 – Manoir Malefoy_

Il ne faisait qu'à peine jour, dans les jardins couverts de givre on n'entendait encore que le bruissement d'un peu de vent. Ce moment était le seul adapté à ce qu'elle souhaitait faire, le seul à lui permettre de régler le problème qui la préoccupait depuis la veille. Elle se leva avec le plus de douceur possible, laissant la flanelle de la couverture retomber silencieusement sur le corps de Lucius. Elle passa ses chaussons de velours et, glissant discrètement au sol, s'enrobant de son déshabillé de soie beige, prit la direction de sa grande salle à manger.

Celle-ci se signalait par un grand vide : là où s'était trouvée la longue table en bois massif qu'elle avait héritée de sa mère – et qui avait plus de 10 générations – il n'y avait plus rien. Enfin, un vague tas de poussière signalait la présence passée du vénérable objet. Depuis qu'un de ses objets d'ameublement les plus précieux avait disparu dans une rage démesurée pour une histoire franchement _ridicule_ , elle avait passé un certain temps à réfléchir à la question et, en théorie, un des vieux grimoires de la bibliothèque devait contenir un moyen de rendre l'objet à sa forme originelle. Elle envoya un elfe lui ramener le livre et, s'asseyant sur le fauteuil qu'utilisait en général le Lord – le plus confortable évidemment – elle attendit. Toute cette affaire était ridicule. Franchement, ridicule.

Dolores Ombrage était amoureuse. Merci bien ! Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire à tout le monde ? Non, vraiment, grand bien lui en faisait, c'était si fascinant… Elle plissa le nez de cette façon si caractéristique qui criait l'origine aristocrate et les opinions tranchées de l'épouse Malefoy. L'elfe était revenu, et elle feuilletait le livre avec attention. Etant arrivée à la page qui l'intéressait, elle prit le temps de lire les instructions. C'était tout de même fou de ne pas pouvoir déléguer la réparation d'une table ! Il fallait lancer un sort, puis attendre cinq minutes. Ridicule… mais bon, il faudrait suivre les instructions. Aussi, elle envoya un coup de baguette et attendit.

Vraiment, on s'en fichait de cette affaire. Bellatrix était une enfant, immature, complètement inconsciente. C'était à se demander comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait pour lui accorder tant de confiance. Elle n'avait pas voulu leur pourrir leur groove, tout à l'heure, pour dire cela avec peu de finesse, et tout particulièrement parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de disparaître, comme sa table, ou de passer par la fenêtre. Enfin… il n'en restait pas moins que cette information était, au mieux, minime. Vraiment, ça n'allait pas changer le cours de la guerre. Ça, c'était une certitude absolue. C'était un monde, tout de même, qu'elle soit la seule à s'en rendre compte, la seule capable – apparemment – de remettre en perspective cette histoire. Une femme était amoureuse – et encore, amoureuse, disons au moins… attirée, qu'importait – d'un homme. Vraiment, quelle nouvelle grandiose !

― Ah !

La table était revenue, dans toute la splendeur de son ébène. Voilà qui était satisfaisant. Au moins, les amours de cette bonne femme pathétique et nabote n'auraient pas eu le dessus sur son mobilier ! Mr et Mrs Malefoy, dans leur manoir ancestral, avait toujours un intérieur parfait, et merci pour eux.


End file.
